


Nachtoderfahrung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [97]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Post-Episode: Limbus, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Nach dem Nahtod geht das Leben weiter, und Boerne hat einiges zu verarbeiten.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/45956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Nachtoderfahrung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Rating: P 12  
> Gerne: Freundschaft, h/c, Post-Ep zu Limbus, Boernes POV  
> Handlung: Nach dem Nahtod geht das Leben weiter, und Boerne hat einiges zu verarbeiten.  
> Länge: ~ 1.600 Wörter  
> A/N: Das hat ja wohl niemand geglaubt, daß ich mir diese Gelegenheit entgehen lasse ;) Mehr h/c für die dunkle Jahreszeit <3  
> Für entjej <3

***

Nach diesen mehr als verwirrenden Erlebnissen … wobei, Erlebnis konnte man das eigentlich auch nicht nennen. Halluzinationen? Die klassische Nahtoderfahrung, nur daß er das immer eher für Übertreibungen gehalten hatte, er hätte sich nicht vorgestellt, daß das so plastisch und detailliert sein könnte. So konsistent, als hätte sich jemand richtig Gedanken drüber gemacht, daß auch alles schlüssig zusammenpaßte. Das hatte natürlich auch jemand getan, er selbst, als sein Unterbewußtsein diese erstaunlich realistische Illusion fabriziert hatte. Jedenfalls gab es so viel, über das er gerne geredet hätte, aber er wußte nicht, wie er das anfangen sollte. Er konnte Thiel doch nicht erzählen, daß er Frau Krusenstern getroffen hatte, wo der gerade erst wieder so halbwegs stabil war. Das wäre grausam gewesen. Und er konnte Thiel auch nicht erzählen, daß er es war, der ihn in dieser Vorhölle betreut hatte. Recht fürsorglich betreut, wenn er ehrlich war. So verwirrend das alles gewesen war, bei Thiel hatte er sich trotz allem sicher gefühlt. Gut aufgehoben. Ob sein Unterbewußtsein das deshalb gemacht hatte, ausgerechnet Thiel herbeizufantasieren? Aber Thiel würde es möglicherweise in den falschen Hals kriegen, wenn er ihm erzählte, daß er ihn als Vorboten der Hölle imaginiert hatte.

Warum es ausgerechnet die Hölle gewesen war, machte ihm auch etwas Sorgen. Hatte sein Unterbewußtsein eine so schlechte Meinung von ihm? Dabei war er sich keiner Schuld bewußt. Ein Mann wie er, der sein Leben der Wissenschaft gewidmet hatte? All die Verbrecher, die er einer gerechten Strafe zugeführt hatte? Es war ja wohl offensichtlich, daß er seine Zeit im Jenseits einstmals in Abteilung I zubringen würde. In Zukunft. In ferner Zukunft. In sehr ferner Zukunft. Boerne lockerte die Krawatte etwas. Garantiert hing das nur damit zusammen, daß er bei der Vorbereitung für sein Buch zuletzt sehr viel über die Jenseitsvorstellungen verschiedener Religionen und Kulturen gelesen hatte, und dabei hatten ihn, zugegebenermaßen, die Vorstellungen einer Hölle mehr interessiert. Der menschlichen Phantasie war dazu anscheinend über die Jahrhunderte so einiges eingefallen. Der Himmel wirkte dagegen ein wenig … langweilig. Farblos.

„Na, wo sind Sie denn mit den Gedanken unterwegs?“

Er sah auf. Thiel, natürlich. Seit er wieder zuhause war, war Thiel nie weit entfernt. Was auch ganz gut so war, denn er war auf den Krücken immer noch etwas wackelig und es war ganz beruhigend zu wissen, daß der andere notfalls in Greifweite war.

„Nichts besonderes.“ Und dann sah er die Leberwurstbrote. Von allem, was Thiel aus der Küche zu essen hätte mitbringen können, mußte es da ausgerechnet das sein?

„Alles O.K.?“ Thiel stellte den Teller abrupt ab und kam auf ihn zu. „Geht‘s Ihnen nicht gut? Boerne?“

Er wischte eine besorgte Hand ungeduldig beiseite. „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Sie wissen doch, daß mir nicht fehlt. Nur das Bein, das braucht noch ein bißchen.“

Thiel sah ihn schon wieder mit diesem Blick an, der ihn immer ganz kribbelig machte. Dieser Blick, der sagte _Sie waren so gut wie tot_. Das war kein Thema, das er gerne vertiefen wollte. Und dann sah er so was wie Erkenntnis auf Thiels Gesicht aufflackern. Den Gesichtsausdruck kannte er gut, den hatte der andere immer, wenn er gerade einen Fall gelöst hatte.

„Ich dachte, Sie haben da vielleicht Lust drauf. Weil Sie das erzählt haben.“ Thiel nickte Richtung Teller. „Das war doch nur ein blöder Scherz, oder?“

„Natürlich.“ Er lächelte gezwungen. „Ein Scherz. Leberwurstbrote im Jenseits, wer käme auf so eine Idee.“

„Sie wollen nicht drüber reden, ich weiß schon.“ Thiel hatte immer noch diesen wissenden Blick. Wann war der andere eigentlich so scharfsinnig geworden, oder war er so leicht zu lesen, seit er aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war? Hatte ihn das verändert? Konnte ihn jetzt jeder Idiot durchschauen? … Nur daß Thiel kein Idiot war, auch wenn er sich manchmal so benahm. Nicht die schlechteste Tarnung für einen Kriminalkommissar. Und er war auch nicht jeder.

Boerne seufzte. „Jetzt geben Sie schon her, mir knurrt der Magen.“

Thiel reichte ihm den Teller und ging nochmal in die Küche. Vermutlich, um was zu trinken zu holen. Daß er sowas wie ein Tablett hatte, ignorierte der andere gerne. War aber vielleicht auch besser so, Thiel mit seinem Talent dafür über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern … da ging er besser mehrmals als mit vollgeladenem Tablett. Er biß in eines der Brote. Nicht schlecht. Hatte er ewig nicht gegessen. Was hatte das bloß in seiner Fantasie zu suchen gehabt? Hatte er Lust auf Leberwurst? Dachte er bei Thiel an Leberwurst?

„Hier.“ Thiel stellte ein Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch ab und schnappte sich im gleichen Zug ein Brot.

„Erzählen Sie mir irgendwann davon?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Und dann doch, weil er das alles nicht nur bei sich behalten konnte. „Ich habe Alberich das Leben gerettet.“

„Wenn, dann hat Frau Haller Ihnen das Leben gerettet“, korrigierte ihn Thiel, ungewohnt sanft. Seit er wieder zuhause war, redete Thiel fast nur noch in dem Ton mit ihm, das nervte ganz schön. Und wenn er nichts sagte deswegen, dann nur, weil er wußte, wie viel Angst der andere um ihn gehabt hatte. Weil er wußte, daß Thiel das nicht verkraftet hätte, noch jemanden zu verlieren.

***

Er schreckte erst wieder hoch, als Thiel ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte. „Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, mhm.“

Wie peinlich. Das passierte ihm ständig, mußte an den Medikamenten liegen. Er schlief einfach so ein. Zum Glück ohne zu träumen, dafür war er dankbar. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, die … Halluzinationen aus der Zeit, als er im Koma gelegen hatte, nocheinmal zu verarbeiten. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Thiel aufhelfen. Ging jetzt nicht anders, und Thiel kommentierte das zum Glück auch nicht, sondern half ihm lediglich bis ins Bad, damit er nicht auf Krücken durch die Wohnung stolpern mußte. Im Halbschlaf putzte er die Zähne, schüttete sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und zog seinen Pyjama an, den jemand dankenswerterweise ins Bad gelegt hatte. Das dauerte alles dreimal so lange wie normal, aber es war ja nicht so, als hätte er sonst etwas vorgehabt. Drei Wochen war er noch krankgeschrieben. Drei Wochen, das war nicht viel, um sich von dem Trauma zu erholen, das sein Körper erlitten hatte. Deswegen mußte man sich nicht schwach fühlen. Als Arzt hätte er das jedem Patienten so erklärt.

Und trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer. Nichts zu tun. Abzuwarten. „Sie müssen jetzt erst mal wieder richtig gesund werden, das ist das Wichtigste“, hatte Alberich gesagt. Und daß sie derweil den Laden am Laufen halten würde, er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Als ob er ihr das nicht zutrauen würde. Das mußte er ihr unbedingt nochmal sagen, irgendwie schien sie das mit der Vertretung in den falschen Hals bekommen zu haben. Dabei hatte er es nur gut gemeint, sie sollte doch nicht drei Monate lang die Arbeit von zwei Personen machen müssen. Aber er hätte ihr die stellvertretende Leitung übertragen sollen, das war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte sie unterschätzt, das mußte er ihr auch sagen. Bei nächster Gelegenheit. Sobald –

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Alles O.K. da drin?“

„Alles O.k.“

„Soll ich …?“

„Sie können rein kommen.“

***

Das eigene Bett war immer noch eine Wohltat, auch in der dritten Nacht zuhause. Krankenhäuser hatten ihre Berechtigung, keine Frage, aber es war trotzdem eine Erleichterung, jetzt wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden zu sein. Keine Geräusche vom Flur, keine Fremden, die ein und aus gingen, seine eigene Matratze und seine eigene Decke und Thiel, der die Decke hochzog und um ihn feststeckte als wisse er, daß er das brauchte um gut zu schlafen. Als ob er dadurch wissen würde, daß er da war, wirklich da war, mit Körper und allem.

„Sie waren auch da.“ Seine Augen waren schon zugefallen, aber er spürte, wie Thiels Hände einen Moment stockten und dann weitermachten.

„Wo?“

„Dort. Also, nicht wirklich Sie, aber … so ähnlich.“

„Das klingt nicht sehr beruhigend.“ Thiels Stimme war ungewohnt neutral. Klar, bei so einer Aussage hätte er auch nicht gewußt, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

„Es war gut.“ Und das stimmte tatsächlich. Es war auf eine merkwürdige Art beruhigend gewesen. Der andere Thiel hatte ihn nicht nervös gemacht, nicht so wie in einem Horrorfilm, in dem das Böse hinter der Maske eines vertrauten Gesichts lauerte. Es war nicht Thiel gewesen und doch Thiel, irgendwie. Thiel, dem er vertraute. „Sie haben mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Während ich gewartet habe.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Er mußte die Augen nicht aufmachen um zu wissen, daß Thiel sich in den Sessel neben seinem Bett gesetzt hatte. Das hatte er letzte Nacht gemacht und die Nacht davor und die davor, als er gerade aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war, auch. Er war froh, daß er das tat, ohne daß er ihn darum bitten mußte. Es war leichter einzuschlafen, wenn der andere da war.

„Thiel?“

„Mhm?“

„Bleiben Sie nicht zu lange.“

„Ich gehe gleich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.“ Thiels Stimme war noch ein wenig weicher als sonst, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Anscheinend war das jetzt egal, er mußte keine Fassade mehr aufrecht halten, und vermutlich hatte er damit auch ganz Recht. „Ihr Sofa ist ziemlich bequem, hab‘ ich das schonmal gesagt?“

Ewig konnte Thiel so trotzdem nicht weitermachen. Er hatte ihn noch nicht mal gefragt, wie lange er überhaupt Urlaub genommen hatte. Aber fürs erste …

„Gute Nacht.“

Er träumt nicht. Das ist ein Segen. Er weiß, daß er nicht alleine ist, und daß ihm nichts passieren kann.

* Fin *


End file.
